Just Hyung and I
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Collaboration fiction by AkaiViehKawai and Kim TaeNa. Brothership behind Kibum and Jungsoo. Angst. Mind to RnR? :


_**Just Hyung and I**_

**Collaboration fict by :: AkaiViehKawaii-011503 and Kim TaeNa**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Kibum - Kim Leeteuk**

**Genre :: Brothership-Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tokoh hanya milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Sedangkan plot cerita ini milik authors.  
><strong>

**.**

**Hope you like this, all..**

**.**

**Sekali lagi fict brothership muncul.. Kali ini menggunakan konsep kolaborasi.**

**Typos? Abal? Gaje? Aneh? Mohon dimaafkan..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar bercat putih itu. Perlahan aku membuka pintu itu sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalaku kedalam. " Hyung.. Ini aku, Kibum. Aku masuk ya..?" Setelah bilang begitu aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa serba putih itu.

Kamar hyungku, Jungsoo hyung. Aku langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Nae, karena itu percuma. Percuma kenapa? Karena Jungsoo hyung nggak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Lebih tepatnya, dia nggak akan membuka mulutnya sama sekali, kecuali untuk berteriak ketakutan.

Ya, Jungsoo hyung memiliki kelainan di otak dan syarafnya. Bukan karena dia gila atau idiot dan semacamnya, tapi karena dia stress. Nae, stress. Itulah penyebabnya.

Ahjumma pernah bilang padaku, waktu umur Jungsoo hyung 5 tahun sedangkan aku masuh dua tahun, Jungsoo hyung menjadi satu- satunya saksi kematian umma. Umma nggak mati dengan kecelakaan atau penyakit. Umma dibunuh. Dan appa-lah yang membunuh umma dengan tragis. Pada akhirnya Jungsoo hyung menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ahjumma memang nggak menceritakan padaku secara jelas apa yang terjadi. Tapi menurutku, sepertinya appa mengancam Jungsoo hyung. Ya, kurasa memang begitu. Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun harus diancam untuk tutup mulut selama tiga tahun, bukankah itu hal yang kejam?

Tiga tahun.. Ah, benar juga.. Setelah tiga tahun peristiwa itu, appa ditangkap karena bukti untuk memenjarakannya sudah lengkap dan kuat. Setelah appa pergi, barulah Jungsoo hyung kembali tenang dan sudah mulai membaik.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, satu tahun belakangan ini dia mulai kembali seperti dulu. Hampir tiap malam hyung-ku itu selalu menjerit histeris. Makan nggak teratur. Dan karena itu tubuhnya semakin lemah dan kurus.

Dan saat ini.. Saat aku masuk ke kamarnya.. Kulihat dia sedang duduk dipojok kamarnya sambil memeluk kakinya yang ditekuknya. Merapat ketembok sambil menatapku ketakutan. Sejujurnya, hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mendekatinya.

Tenang.. Aku harus tenang.. Sedikit aja aku membuatnya terkejut, Jungsoo hyung bisa mengamuk atau berteriak lagi.

" Hyung lagi apa?" Mulaiku setelah berada satu langkah lagi dihadapannya. Aku berjongkok di posisiku sambil menatap lurus kematanya yang menatapku. Tapi bola mata itu seakan hampa. Apa benar masih ada kehidupan didalamnya?

" Hyung..?" Panggilku lagi lebih pelan. Kali ini aku berjalan dengan kedua lututku untuk mendekatinya. Kusentuh bahunya yang gemetar ketakutan. " Hyung lagi apa?" Aku tersenyum dengan sabar.

Aku sangat merindukanya. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah bermain dengannya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan tangannya disaat ia membelai rambutku. Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Pasti sangat indah.. Aku tahu itu.. Aku ingin merasakan semua kasih sayang seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya..

" Hyung.." Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar dia melihatku.

Dan berhasil, kedua bola mata cokelat itu menuju lurus kepadaku. " Nugu?" Tanyanya singkat.

Huff.. Lagi-lagi..

Dia selalu bertanya siapa aku, padahal hampir setiap hari aku menemuinya dan setiap hari itu juga aku mengatakan siapa aku.

" Aku_"

" Ki..bum?" Jungsoo hyung memotong ucapanku.

Ah.. Ternyata dia bisa mengingatnya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya sambil mengangguk. Ini sungguh hal yang luar biasa.

" Ne, ini aku Kibum.. Hyung sudah makan?"

Jungsoo hyung menggeleng pelan.

" Kalau gitu apa hyung mau aku temani makan? Disini juga nggak apa- apa."

Dia nggak merespon. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Perlahan dia menatapku lagi. Lama sekali.. Seakan sedang meminta kepastian atau bantuan..

"Eotteokhe?" Tanyaku.

Jungsoo hyung mengangguk. Yes! Ini benar- benar kemajuan!

Pertama dia berhasil mengingat siapa namaku. Dan kedua dia mau memberi respon meski sebuah anggukan kecil tanda ia mau makan disini. Aku menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum lebih ramah lagi.

" Hyung mau makan apa?"

Kedengarannya bertele- tele memang. Habis mau gimana lagi, aku takut makanan yang aku bawa nanti akan membuatnya ketakutan. Jungsoo hyung takut dan trauma pada beberapa makanan. Khususnya makanan, minuman atau pasta berwarna merah. Itulah alasan kenapa kamarnya hanya berwarna putih bersih.

Dia masih terdiam..

" Sup ayam? Hyung mau nggak kalau kubuatkan sup ayam?"

Dia berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

" Roti bakar?"

Lagi- lagi dia mengeleng.

Aiish.. Aku harus menawarkan apa ya? Ah, ada satu makanan yang sepertinya nggak buruk buat Jungsoo hyung.

" Bagaimana kalau macaroni keju? Hyung pasti suka, itu makanan favoritku."

Sejenak matanya menatapku kalut. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu melembut dan dia mengangguk. Yah, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin berteriak dan memeluknya girang. Tapi kalau kulakukan itu, dia akan menjerit dan aku nggak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

" Oke. Akan kubuatkan." Aku berdiri sambil merapihkan celana panjangku. " tapi selama menungguku, lebih baik hyung duduk di atas tempat tidur aja." Dengan hati- hati aku membantunya berdiri dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidurnya.

" Nah, hyung tunggu disini dan jangan kemana- mana. Aku nggak akan lama." Setelah mengucapkannya, aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jungsoo hyung di kamarnya. Aku nggak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Hwaiting, Kibum..

xXxXxXxXx

Lima belas menit, masakanku matang. Dengan hati- hati aku membawakan semangkuk macaroni keju dengan nampan dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua rumahku. Menuju kamar Jungsoo hyung.

Prang!

Aku mematung beberapa langkah dekat kamar Jungsoo hyung. Oh, gosh! Suara gelas pecah? Omo! Aku baru ingat aku meninggalkan gelas kaca di kamar Jungsoo hyung semalam. Aiish.. kau terlalu ceroboh Kibum!

Aku berlari masuk ke kamar Jungsoo hyung dan aku terpana melihatnya sudah meringkuk di pojokkan kamar sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Pecahan kaca ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Perlahan aku meletakkan nampan yang aku bawa di atas meja dan mendekatinya.

" Hyung.. Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku pelan.

Jungsoo hyung tersentak saat mendengar suaraku. Dia menatapku ketakutan dengan wajah penuh keringat. Ada apa lagi?

" Hyung.. Waeyo?" Tanyaku lembut sambil mencoba menyentuh bahunya yang kelihatan gemetar. Tapi sebelum aku menyentuh bahunya, ia menghentakkan tanganku dengan kasar. " Hyung…?"

" Pe-pergi.. Dia datang lagi! Dia kembali!" Serunya histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan kembali meringkuk lebih dalam.

" Hyung.. Ini aku. Kibum.. Hyung ingat?"

Ia kembali menatapku. Kini tatapannya bercampur antara takut dan lega. " Ki.. Kibum.. Dia datang! Andwae! Pergi dari sini! Bawa aku pergi! Dia.. Dia.. Kibum.. Andwae!" Suaranya terbata dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Lagi- lagi aku merasa sakit melihatnya begini..

" Hyung.." Perlahan kupeluk tubuhnya. Jungsoo hyung balas memelukku erat. Terlalu erat malahan, membuatku sesak. Tapi aku membiarkannya. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia membagi padaku sedikit ketakutannya. " Hyung.. Waeyo gudhae?"

" Dia datang lagi.. Dia.. Aargh! Andwae! Jangan bunuh aku!" Jungsoo hyung kembali histeris.

Bukan pertanyaan bagus Kibum..

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengusap bahunya dan perlahan Jungsoo hyung mulai tenang. Diganti oleh isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Ya, setelah teriak dia pasti akan menangis. Menangis lebih pilu.

" U-umma.." Isaknya tertahan.

Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. " Hyung.. Makaroni kejunya sudah jadi. Hyung makan ya?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

Jungsoo hyung menatapku ragu, namun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir sekarang. " Makaroni.. keju..?" Ulangnya bingung.

Aku mengangguk. " Ne, yang tadi hyung mau. Sekarang ayo makan. Hyung mau kan?"

Namja itu mengangguk lemah dan berdiri perlahan. Aku ikut berdiri dan menuntunya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kuperhatikan dia yang kelihatan semakin pucat dan kurus. Aku menyuapinya dan dia makan dengan lahap.

" Enak hyung?"

" Sama dengan masakan umma.." Jawabnya sambil menunduk dan kelihatan sedih.

Hyung.. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini.. Padahal dibandingkan kau, aku juga sama terlukanya.. Hyung sempat merasakan kasih sayang umma. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan nggak tahu bagaimana wajah umma dan appa kalau saja ahjumma nggak memberikan foto mereka. Aku nggak tahu selembut apa suara umma dan semenakutkan apa appa.

Dan satu- satunya yang kuharapkan untuk menyayangiku..

Kini berada dalam keadaan semacam ini.

Bukankah ini tragis?

Perlahan mataku memanas dan cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mataku. Lagi- lagi aku menangis..

" Ki..bum.." Jungsoo hyung memanggilku.

Kutatap dia tanpa menghapus air mataku.

" Jangan.. Nangis.." Ucapnya sambil dengan lembut menghapus air mataku yang membasahi pipiku. " Jangan Kibum.." Ulangnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. " Nae, hyung.. Jangan menangis, ya?"

Dan dia mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah piringnya yang hampir kosong. Dengan pelan aku menyuapinya makanan yang masih tersisa ke dalam mulutnya sedikit- sedikit. Benar- benar sebuah kemajuan. Mungkin..

xXxXxXxXx

" Udara segar?" Kutatap Heechul ahjumma yang sedang meminum teh hangat di hadapanku. Sedangkan Hankyung ahjussi hanya diam sambil menggetuk- ngetuk meja makan. " Maksud ahjumma dan ahjussi bawa dia keluar?"

Ahjussi mengangguk. " Nae, Kibum-ah.. Kami rasa Jungsoo seharusnya diajak keluar. Jika terus- terusan mengurung diri dikamar itu nggak akan membantu."

" Tapi sulit sekali ahjussi.. Aku sudah sering mengajaknya dan responnya selalu sama. Dia selalu menolak dengan teriakan- teriakan ketakutannya. Dia selalu bilang kalau dikamarnya adalah tempat paling aman.." Aku menunduk dihadapan kedua orang itu. Memang benar yang aku katakan, Jungsoo hyung selalu menolak kalau ku ajak keluar.

Ahjumma berdeham pelan. " Tapi apa salahnya kalau sekarang dicoba? Bukannya udah banyak kemajuan? Dia bisa mengingatmu dan sekarang bisa memberi respon berupa anggukan, kan? Kalau Kibummie yang ajak ahjumma rasa dia mau."

Kutatap Heechul ahjumma yang kini tersenyum lurus kepadaku.

Benarkah kalau aku yang mengajaknya Jungsoo hyung akan mau?

" Lagipula dokter bilang Jungsoo-yah nggak boleh terus mengurung diri dikamar." Imbuh Hankyung ahjussi.

Perlahan aku mengangguk sambil menghabiskan sisa air mineral di gelasku. " Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan mengajak hyung keluar. Khamsa hamnida, ahjumma.. Ahjussi.. Kalian sangat baik sehingga mau menampungku dan hyung." Kutatap keduanya sambil tersenyum. Memang benar, keduanya sudah seperti orang tua kandungku. Aku yang nggak pernah merasakan kehangatan orang tua, mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ahjumma dan ahjussi yang nggak bisa memiliki anak.

Ahjumma nggak bisa memiliki anak karena rahimnya sudah diangkat. Dia bilang, dulu waktu SMA dia terkena kanker rahim dan mau nggak mau yah harus kehilangan rahimnya itu. Makanya mereka memperlakukan kami sebagai anak sendiri. Aku beruntung, ya?

Ahjumma berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku. " Ne, cheon chagi.. Ahjumma kan selalu ada untuk kalian berdua. Yang sabar ya.."

Aku balas memeluk ahjumma dan mengangguk pelan.

Aku memang akan selalu bersabar..

.

" Hyung~" Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam kamar Jungsoo hyung. Kali ini kulihat namja itu tengah duduk di bingkai jendelanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela yang selalu kubiarkan terbuka itu. Jungsoo hyung butuh udara yang sejuk, jadi aku hanya menutup jendela kamarnya kalau hujan atau malam tiba.

Perlahan Jungsoo hyung menoleh kearahku. Namun ia memandangiku ragu. Seakan sedang berusaha mengenali wajahku.

Jangan bilang dia lupa lagi siapa aku..

" Ngh.. Kibum..?"

Dia ingat!

" Nae, hyung.. Aku Kibum.." Aku berjalan ketempatnya sambil tersenyum. Dan seperti biasa, aku berjalan dengan hati- hati sampai dekat dengannya. Kusentuh tangannya yang agak dingin. " Hyung bosan nggak? Kita main keluar yuk?" Tawarku.

Jungsoo hyung mengerutkan keningnya dan hanya memandangiku dalam diam.

" Kita keluar hyung.. Hyung pasti suka.. Hyung akan melihat banyak hal.."

"Ani!" Jungsoo hyung berseru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. " Dia diluar sana Kibum.. Jangan keluar!" Tiba- tiba dia berdiri dan merengkuh pundakku kuat- kuat membuatku meringis menahan sakit.

Dia? Dia siapa yang selalu dimaksudkannya?

Apakah itu appa? Tapi kan appa dipenjara? Dia nggak mungkin bisa menyakiti Jungsoo hyung lagi. Aiish.. Tapi meski aku mencoba bilang begitu juga akan percuma. Jungsoo hyung nggak akan memperdulikannya.

" Hyung.. Gwaenchana, ok? Diluar nggak ada apa- apa. Kita akan main di taman. Disana akan ada banyak mainan dan anak kecil, lho.. Hyung suka anak- anak? Aku yakin hyung akan suka.." Aku mencoba tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Kini ku genggam tangannya erat.

Jungsoo hyung memandangiku ragu. " Kibum juga ikut?"

" Nae, denganku.. Hanya hyung dan aku. Mau?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Dia hanya menatapku. Tampak berpikir keras. " Hanya aku dan Kibum..? Hmm.. Taman? Ada apa disana? Apa ada umma?"

Degh! Aku terkesiap begitu dia menanyakan hal itu.

Umma?

Perlahan aku menggeleng. " Hyung.. Hanya ada aku dan hyung." Ulangku lagi lebih lembut namun agak tegas. Aku nggak mau menyakiti hatinya nanti kalau aku berbohong dan bilang ada umma disana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

" Aku dan Kibum..?"

" Tentu.. Karena kita akan selalu bersama kemanapun, hyung.. Akan menjaga hyung, kok.. Jadi hyung nggak usah takut.."

" Baiklah.." Akhirnya Jungsoo hyung setuju.

Bagus!

" Baiklah, hyung.. Ayo kita pergi sekarang.." Ucapku sambil berlari ke arah lemari pakaian Jungsoo hyung dan mengambilkan jaket untuknya. Ini benar- benar bagus.. Kalau begini terus aku yakin Jungsoo hyung bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

xXxXxXxXx

Aku berjalan mendekati Jungsoo hyung yang hanya duduk mematung di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan anak- anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Tatapan matanya melembut. Kurasa dia senang melihat anak- anak kecil bermain seperti ini.

" Ini, hyung.." Kuberikan satu scone ice cream vanilla yang aku beli tadi kepadanya. Dengan tampang hati- hati Jungsoo hyung mengambilnya dan memperhatikan ice creamnya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat ice cream.

Jungsoo hyung kembali menatapku. " Ini.. Baik?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku langsung duduk disampingnya dan mengangguk mantap. " Tentu. Enak lho, hyung.. Coba aja hyung makan." Aku menjilat ice cream punyaku dan Jungsoo hyung memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

Perlahan ia menjilat ice creamnya dan mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. " Dingin.."

Otomatis aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. " Ya iyalah!" Seruku geli sambil tertawa senang dan kulihat Jungsoo hyung tersenyum. Eh? Aku nggak salah lihat? Dia tersenyum menatap ice creamnya dan kembali menjilatnya.

Senyumannya… Untuk ice cream itu?

Konyol yah.. Kenapa aku merasa cemburu sekarang?

" Kibum.. Pulang.." Tiba- tiba Jungsoo hyung menjatuhkan ice creamnya dan berdiri. Kenapa lagi? Kok tiba- tiba moodnya berubah begini? Dia menatapku panik sambil menarik tanganku cepat.

Aku buru- buru berdiri dan mendongkakkan kepalaku menatapnya. " Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?"

" Pulang!" Kini dia berteriak dan membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan kami.

" Oke, kita pulang. Tapi hyung kasih tahu aku dulu apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar taman.

Jungsoo hyung nggak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia diam dan matanya menatap kesegala arah dengan sorot penuh ketakutan. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat dan bisa kurasakan dia mulai keringatan.

Aku benar- benar bingung deh..

" Kibum.." Tiba- tiba dia berhenti.

" Nae, hyung?"

" Dingin.." Dia menatapku dengan polos.

Dingin? Ah, ice cream!

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Hyung mau ice cream lagi?"

" Ice cream?" Dia mengulang kata- kataku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil. " Ya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang dan polos. Benar- benar seperti anak kecil. Kau bagaikan malaikat yang kini tersasar di bumi, hyung.. Polos dan indah.. Tapi menyakitkan melihatmu begitu.

Aku melepas tangan Jungsoo hyung. " Hyung diam disini. Aku akan ke sana untuk beli yang dingin itu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kedai ice cream tepat disebrang jalan dari taman ini.

Jungsoo hyung mengangguk.

Setelah aku merasa yakin nggak masalah meninggalkan Jungsoo hyung disini, aku segera berlari menyebrang jalan. Aku nggak mau dia menunggu terlalu lama sendirian di pinggir jalan. Aku hanya membeli satu scone ice cream vanilla.

" KIBUM!"

Degh! Aku terkejut saat mendengar jeritan Jungsoo hyung.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya menungguku tadi. Kulihat hyungku sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam oleh seorang namja yang menggunakan jubah hitam plus masker dan kaca mata hitam.

Aku mematung bahkan menjatuhkan ice cream itu begitu kulihat mobil itu sudah pergi membawa Jungsoo hyung.

Kim Kibum! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bengong!

" Hyung!" Aku berlari keluar dari kedai dan menatap mobil itu yang sudah sangat jauh namun masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Dia diculik!

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sebuah sepeda di samping kedai ice cream. " Ahjussi! Aku pinjam sepedanya!" Seruku cepat sambil segera menaiki sepeda itu tanpa menunggu izin dari pemiliknya yang aku sendiri nggak tahu siapa dia.

Aku hanya dengar suara teriakan seorang di belakangku, namun aku nggak perduli! Aku terus menatap mobil hitam itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengejarnya. Aku nggak boleh kehilangannya. Aku harus menyelamatkan Jungsoo hyung!

Ada perlu apa dia dengan Jungsoo hyung? Padahal aku nggak yakin kalau Jungsoo hyung mengenalnya. Jungsoo hyung nggak pernah keluar rumah atau bertemu orang lain selain aku, ahjumma, ahjussi dan dokter. Lalu dia siapa?

Tunggu! Mungkinkah…

Itu appa!

Aargh! Sialan!

Kulihat mobil itu berbelok ke arah kiri. Aku mengerem tepat didepan sebuah gang. Kini kuputar sepeda itu dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu untuk memotong jalan agar bisa menyusul mobil hitam itu.

Hyung! Tunggu aku! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

xXxXxXxXx

Ckiit! Aku mengerem cepat di daerah pinggiran pantai. Tepat disamping mobil hitam yang tadi membawa Jungsoo hyung pergi.

Brak! Langsung aja kulemparkan sepedaku ke arah jalan dan berlari menyusuri bebatuan terjal di pinggiran tebing pantai. Jungsoo hyung pasti ketakutan setengah mati. Dia menjerit memanggilku.

Kenapa appa bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia dipenjara seumur hidup?

Aku yakin itu appa!

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sosok Jungsoo hyung yang meronta sambil memeluk kaki seorang namja dan berteriak histeris penuh ketakutan. Namja berjaket hitam itu menjambak rambut hyungku kuat- kuat.

Aku menahan nafasku melihat kejadiajn dihadapanku.

" HYUNG!" Jeritku sambil berlari kearahnya.

Namja berjaket hitam itu terkejut dan menatap kearahku. Aku nggak bisa mengenalinya karena kacamata dan masker hitamnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi penuh ketakutan menyelimuti Jungsoo hyung.

" Kibum! Andwae! Pergi! Pergi!"

" Hyung!" Aku berlari hendak mendekati Jungsoo hyung tapi namja itu langsung menghentakkan tangan hyungku yang memeluk kakinya hingga hyungku terlempar kesamping dan kepalanya terbentur baru dengan kencang dan mengeluarkan darah.

Darah..

Jungsoo hyung memegang kepalanya dan menyentuh dahinya yang terluka.

" Ani! Jungsoo hyung! Jangan dilihat!" Seruku namun telat. Kulihat Jungsoo hyung membeku melihat noda merah ditangannya.

" Da..rah.. Huwaa! Umma!" Kini hyungku sudah memegangi kepalanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bebatuan dengan histeris.

" Hyung!" Aku berlari menghampirinya tapi tiba- tiba namja itu menahan tanganku dan mendorongku menjauh dari Jungsoo hyung dengan kasar. " Kau! Siapa kau! Lepaskan Jungsoo hyung! Kenapa kau mencelakai hyungku hah!" Jeritku marah.

Namja itu langsung membuka masker dan kacamatanya. Saat itu aku bagaikan tersambar petir dan kaku.

Benar dugaanku..

" A..ppa?"

" Jadi kau Kibum? Sudah besar kau rupanya." Dia menyeringai menakutkan.

Dan sejujurnya itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimanapun juga kini aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh kan?

" Ke-kenapa..? Bukannya kau dipenjara?"

Dia tertawa licik. " Aku berhasil kabur." Jawabnya sambil menatap kearah Jungsoo hyung. " Dan aku datang untuk menyelesaikan masalahku enam belas tahun yang lalu."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Jangan sentuh hyungku!"

" Jangan konyol kau.. Dia itu harus mati.."

Aku mengejang ketakutan. Tubuhku gemetar. Di tempat sepi begini dimana aku bisa meminta pertolongan? Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Jungsoo hyung. Dia benar- benar ketakutan sekarang.

Appa menatapku tajam. " Sudah hampir satu tahun aku berhasil kabur dari penjara dan menemui anak itu. Namun aku nggak memiliki peluang untuk membunuhnya. Beruntungnya aku karena hari ini kau mengajaknya keluar dan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan."

Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang dia katakan tadi..?

Setahun? Pantas aja Jungsoo hyung kembali hiteris setahun belakangan ini. Dan Jungsoo hyung selalu bilang dia kembali.. Dia akan membunuhnya.. Jadi itu maksudnya appa sudah kembali dan berniat membunuhnya? Kenapa kau terlalu bodoh Kibum!

Appa merogoh saku jaketnya dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan mengarahkannya padaku.

" Padahal niatnya aku hanya ingin membunuhnya.. Ternyata kau melihat semua ini. Malang sekali nasibmu Kim Kibum.. Meski ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kau sudah harus mati."

Dia akan menembakku?

" Andwae!" Aku tersentak saat kulihat Jungsoo hyung langsung menerjang appa dengan kuat sambil menarik tangannya yang memegang revolver itu.

" Hyung!"

" Lari! Kibum lari! Jangan mati!" Seru Jungsoo hyung panik.

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menelepon polisi. Begitu diangkat tanpa menunggu sapaan si polisi aku langsung bicara. " Polisi! Tolong kami! Kami diserang seorang buronan di dekat tepi pantai Seoul. Dia akan_"

Dor! Suara letupan revolver itu membuatku kaku.

Tangan appa yang memegang pistol itu mengarah keatas karena Jungsoo hyung memeganginya.

" Sialan! Menyingkir kau!" Lagi- lagi appa menghentakkan tangan Jungsoo hyung sehingga hyungku terjatuh lagi. Aku buru- buru menjatuhkan ponselku dan menghampiri hyungku yang gemetar ketakutan.

" Hyung! Hyung! Gwaenchanayo? Hyung!" Kupeluk dia erat.

" Lari! Kibum lari! Jangan mati!" Ia menjerit frustasi lagi sambil meronta melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku melepaskannya dan menatap kearah appa dengan takut. Namja itu mengarahkan revolvernya tepat dihadapan kami berdua sambil menyeringai. " Setelah membunuh kalian aku juga akan mati.." Gumamnya pelan.

" ANDWAE!" Jerit Jungsoo hyung.

Aku langsung menarik tubuh Jungsoo hyung kebelakangku. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya. Aku nggak akan membiarkan appa membunuhnya! Nggak akan!

Appa menyeringai sambil menarik pelatuk revolvernya dan..

Dor! Suara letupan itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan gerakan tiba- tiba Jungsoo hyung yang memutar tubuhnya dan memelukku erat.

Aku terpaku saat aku merakan tubuh Jungsoo hyung tersentak kuat.

Peluru itu menembus tubuhnya.

" Hyung…" Bisikku pelan sambil menyentuh punggungnya. Sesuatu yang basah mengalir membasahi tanganku. " Hyung!" Kini kutarik dia agar melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Kutatap mata cokelat itu kini terlihat sayu dan nyaris tertutup.

Air mataku tumpah sudah. " Hyung!"

Dor! Suara letupan itu lagi membuatku terpaku dan kulihat sosok appa langsung terjatuh sempurna di hadapan kami. Dia benar- benar membunuh dirinya sendiri. Darah merembes dari kepalanya.

Kini bau anyir benar- benar menusuk ke dalam penciumanku.

Aku nggak memperdulikan setan yang tengah berbaring itu. Kutatap lagi Jungsoo hyung yang kini lemah. Tapi dia masih berusaha bertahan. " Hyung! Jangan tutup matamu! Tetap bangun! Jebal hyung!" Tangisku.

Jungsoo hyung diam memandangi wajahku dengan matanya yang semakin meredup.

" Hyung! Kumohon!" Kini kupeluk tubuhnya dan menangis di dada Jungsoo hyung. " Jebal hyung! Bertahanlah sampai polisi sampai kesini! Jangan mati! Hyung nggak boleh meninggalkan aku sendirian! Bukannya kita udah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama? Hanya hyung dan aku!" Tangisku semakin menjadi saat kurasakan tangan Jungsoo hyung mengusap rambutku.

" Ki-bum.. Hidup.. Ja-ngan ma-ti.." Suaranya lemas dan terpatah- patah seiring dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal- senggal.

" Andwae hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hyung harus bertahan!"

" Ki..bum.." Kedua mata itu terpejam dan Jungsoo hyung terdiam.

Ini.. Mimpi..? Jungsoo hyung..?

" ANDWAE! HYUNG! BERTAHAN! JANGAN TIDUR DULU!" Jeritku sejadi- jadinya sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh yang masih terasa hangat itu. Jungsoo hyung nggak boleh mati. Jungsoo hyung harus tetap hidup. Meski aku harus menyerahkan setengah dari nyawaku untuknya.

Kumohon hyung.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!

xXxXxXxXx

Kreek~ Aku membuak sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang berada dihadapanku. Kutatap kamar bernuansa putih itu dalam diam. Hening.. Kamar itu kosong.. Biasanya selalu ada seorang namja yang duduk di pojokan kamar atau bersandar di jendela.

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu..

Perlahan air mataku menetes dan aku berusaha tersenyum. " Jeongmal bogoshippo, hyung.." Bisikku tertahan.

Kurasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat ahjussi berada dibelakangku sambil tersenyum. " Dia sudah sampai?"

Pandanganku melebar. Aku langsung menatap Hankyung ahjussi nggak percaya. " Jinjja?"

" Nae." Hankyung ahjussi mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bertanya aku langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar rumah ini. Aku keluar dari rumah dan kulihat Heechul ahjumma sedang menuntun seorang namja masuk ke dalam gerbang bersama dengan seorang yeojya yang kelihatannya seorang suster.

Mata namja itu tertuju padaku. Tatapannya terlihat bingung. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Kami hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Aku terus menunggu sampai ia mengenaliku lagi..

Senyum manis terulas dibibirnya. " Ki..bum..?"

" Hyung!" Dan setelah ia memanggil namaku aku langsung berlari memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ya, dia sudah kembali sekarang.. Kembali kepadaku.. Di rumah ini.. Hyungku..

Setelah kejadian itu, Jungsoo hyung dibawa kerumah sakit. Dia kritis dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi dokter bilang kalau Jungsoo hyung terus berusaha agar hidup. Operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru di punggungnya berlangsung selama enam jam dan setelah operasi itu selesai Jungsoo hyung mengalami masa kritis selama tiga hari sampai akhirnya dia koma.

Seminggu Jungsoo hyung nggak membuka matanya dan aku terus menunggunya.

Setelah keadaannya membaik dengan perawatan selama dua bulan di rumah sakit, dokter menyuruh ahjumma dan ahjussi membawa Jungsoo hyung melakukan terapi di luar negeri. Ahjumma dan ahjussi setuju. Tapi aku nggak bisa ikut karena aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku. Akhirnya ahjumma yang pergi menemani Jungsoo hyung.

Dan sekarang dia kembali..

Jungsoo hyung nggak berubah.. Dia masih sedikit kurus.. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera membaik. Udah nggak ada lagi orang yang akan menghantui dirinya Hanya akan ada aku dan dia sekarang, juga ahjumma dan ahjussi yang akan menyayangi kami.

Perlahan kurasakan Jungsoo hyung balas memelukku.

" Hyung.." Isakku di dadanya. " Selamat datang… Jeongmal bogoshippeo, hyung.."

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong hasseyo readers..

Sekali lagi ada fict dngan tema brothership disini..

Sebenernya aq bngung mau nulis apa.. Jadi.. Langsung aja minta sesuatu..

Review, plis.. :)


End file.
